


An Upended House

by samsg1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 10 Finale, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsg1/pseuds/samsg1
Summary: Drabble. Prompt: "Cleaning the house" from tinknevertalks
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	An Upended House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/gifts).



> Happy birthday tinknevertalks, a lovely mother-of-two young girls whose house is probably upended every day! Thank you for introducing me to the world of fic, and to this website :D

Screwdrivers, bolts, and electrical wire littered the floor.

Torn paper dotted with scribbles of figures and diagrams strewn in a patchwork.

If he hadn’t known any better, he’d have thought he was looking at Sam’s old lab fifteen years ago.

“Hey, it’s your genius Carter genes that made our daughters upend the house, that makes it your turn to clean!”

An hour later, he finds the living room in an even worse state, his three favourite girls in the middle of dismantling the television set.

“Hate to interrupt, but the hockey’s on in twenty, you know.”

“We’ll only need ten!”


End file.
